NO LO OCULTAMOS SIMPLEMENTE NO LO SABEN
by aliss 128
Summary: este fic se trata de la pareja shikatema y sus momentos especiales como la noticia del embarazo de temari.


Hola a todos! Yo aquí subiendo otras de mis locas ideas en base a naruto, este va a ser un one-shot del genero romance (puro), esto del romance no va tan bien pero es necesario en este caso, bueno ya aclare el fic solo queda decir que los personajes no me pertenecen y ya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Otro día común y corriente en konoha, solo que este amenazaba con nubes grises y un sol parcialmente oculto. Entre todas las personas habían dos personitas que se habían escabullido sigilosamente entre la gente para llegar al intenso bosque.

-yo creo que aquí está bien-dijo una chica de cabello rubio llamada temari.

-ehhh bueno creo que si-dijo el peli-negro que iba detrás de ella.

-y ¿bien? Algo que decir-dijo la rubia-mira que no es fácil ir de aldea a otra, esto esta sospechoso.

-sí, sí, chouji debe estar buscándome-dijo el peli-negro.

-será que está bien que esto siga oculto, yo creo que cualquier momento te pillan-dijo la rubia viendo a una ave que atendía a sus pajarillos que le llamaron la atención-tal vez hay que formalizarlo, ya sabes, para dar el sig.…..(la interrumpió)

-¿oculto?-dijo el shikamaru mirando las nubes de mala gana-si tu ocultas algo no lo sé, pero yo no oculto nada.

-pero ¿a qué te refieres? Me vas a decir que "OCULTARNOS" en el bosque no es lo que hacemos-dijo temari perdiendo la tranquilidad.

-yo solo digo que no estamos ocultando nada, ellos no preguntaron, no le dijimos nada, simplemente no se enteraron-dijo shikamaru tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¡pues lo que sea! Crees que se puede llevar una relación normal mientras al mismo tiempo intentamos que no se sepa-dijo temari mas furiosa volviendo su mirada a la ave que estaba con sus crías.

-¿a qué te refieres con "relación normal"?-dijo shikamaru tratando de localizar lo que temari veía.

-¿a qué? A una relación donde tengamos que vernos cada 3 meses, donde no tengamos que vernos en medio bosque-decía temari siguiendo observando a las aves-no siento que esto tenga futuro…

-temari, ¿tienes algo que decirme? ¿Qué tipo de futuro? ¿Por qué viniste a konoha repentinamente, sin que allá una misión de excusa?-dijo shikamaru que logro ver las aves que tanto observaba temari.

-shikamaru…cuando viste a la ave y sus crías ¿Qué paso por tu mente?-dijo temari que miraba con melancolía a las aves.

-¿Qué paso por mi mente?-se cuestionó shikamaru volviendo a ver a las aves-pensé en ti.

-¿en mí?-dijo temari volteándolo a ver-como un ave podría recordarte a mí.

-en que ellas siempre piden su libertad, pero no les importa renunciar a ella por sus hijos….¿no?-dijo shikamaru viéndola con una sonrisa.

-¿yo?...creo que si-dijo temari volviendo a ver a las aves con una sonrisa.

-temari..-dijo shikamaru mientras caminaba hacia ella-el futuro que planeo con tigo es para siempre…..

-shikamaru…estoy embarazada-dijo temari con su mirada puesta en la ave.

-eso creí…-dijo shikamaru mientras la abrazaba por atrás.

Ambos se quedaron mirando al ave. La cual miro hacia un lado y vio a su "esposo" que era otra ave que trajo gusanos para las crías y se paró en la rama a lado del nido para cuidar de su "familia".

-di algo más interesante-dijo temari algo más aliviada mirando a las aves.

-uhmm bueno, si unas aves pueden nosotros también-dijo shikamaru que rompía el abrazo para rodearla y mirarla.

-¿entonces?-dijo temari

-entonces hay que empezar de una buena vez-dijo shikamaru-¿hay que pensar algunas cosas?

-¿Cómo qué?-dijo temari sin tener.

-bueno…tú vives en suna (aldea oculta entre la arena) y yo en konoha (aldea oculta entre la hoja)-dijo shikamaru

-ah! Es cierto, esto estará bien peleado-dijo temari con un rostro algo cansado.

-yo creo que konoha es la mejor opción-dijo shikamaru desviando su mirada.

-¿Quién dice?-dijo la rubia alzando su tono de voz-suna es muy tranquila.

-ehhh..Mejor cambiemos de tema-dijo shikamaru evitando el problema-¿Qué tal si decidimos el nombre, mira yo creo que si es hombre su nombre debe empezar con "shika".

-no, ese inicio fregaría el resto-dijo temari caprichosa-no hay razón para que empiece así.

-¡eh! Claro que si hay razón, es tradición en los Nara-dijo shikamaru subiendo su tono.

-pues esa no es mi tradición!-dijo temari para rebatir.

Shikamaru hubiera evitado el seguir con el tema por evitar el problema, pero esta vez se trataba de su nombre, su clan, su tradición esto tenía que solucionarse a no podría dormir.

-y si es chica ¿Qué?!-recalco temari

-si es chica se llamara shikatsuri!-dijo shikamaru continuando la pelea.

-"shikatsuri" ¿cómo pensaste en el nombre tan rápido?-dijo temari más tranquila.

-yo…ya lo había planeado…..-dijo shikamaru algo incómodo.

-asique el señor "problemático" piensa en un futuro con su hijita "shikatsuri", pero que ridículo-dijo en tono de burla.

-¿ridículo? Se llamara shikatsuri Nara no sabacú y será ninja de konoha-dijo shikamaru encarándola.

-de eso no hablamos!-dijo temari mas enojada.

-qué pena yo ya tome esa decisión-dijo shikamaru riendo.

-no si lo evito!-dijo temari mas enojada.

-temari! No juegues-dijo shikamaru.

-shikamaru! No juego-dijo temari mas enojada

Y así es como la pareja se pasó entre discusiones toda la tarde hasta el cansancio. A eso de las 17:10 temari se dedicó a atacarlo con el fuuton y su abanico y shikamaru se dedicó a correr. Llegaron a la conclusión de que se llamara shikatsuri y crecerá en konoha si es niña, pero si es niño se llamara como temari quiera y vivirá donde ella decida, claro eso decidieron en el hospital…

FIN


End file.
